


Commons Thoughts

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji's thoughts of the Tops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commons Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like I am back to writing a short work for the words of the day.

Dark grey eyes looked toward the sky… Or in his case the buildings that could reach toward the sky. The buildings that he might never in his life be able to inhabit even though the bottom of it was so close to get inside. All because of one word that described him and those that lived alongside him in the bottom.

‘Commons.’ Shinji thought the word of him and his neighborhood. Usually described by those obnoxious Tops as ‘Thrummy wearing people.’ Shinji was angered by that insinuation. He knew it was true but the only reason they would wear shaggy clothing was because it was the most that they could afford. To be able to own clothes was a luxury. Shinji moved his right arm above his chest, with his hand balled in a fist.

“Everything is a luxury if you live like us you damn Tops!” Shinji yelled up hoping the Tops could be able to get that message and understand. Sadly he knew that no matter how much he shouted and screamed the Tops would not be able to respond to him. Everything the Tops had in their life was a luxury. To even have ultimogeniture up there was a luxury. Commons themselves could only give to their youngest what little materials they had in hand compared to the Tops whose youngest could have a small portion of riches yet by Common standards they were really well-off still. Shinji lowered his arm and moved his right leg on top of his D-Wheel. He picked up his purple helmet placing it on his head before grabbing for the handlebar and driving off towards his home for the day. What really angered Shinji the most were the Egalitarian Tops that spoke up their strong beliefs yet it would usually benefit the Tops more than it would the Commons.

“That’s just how the system is.” The guards would tell anyone. Shinji however knew the truth. That the guards would favor the Tops over the Commons. All because they had money. 

“How are we supposed to live with such a corrupted system?” Shinji said out loud in anger. They needed a change. They needed for those Tops to cooperate and realize that not everything was about them. That for each Top there would be at least nine people out there. Nine people that worked to earn a small living while the Tops barely had to do anything. 

‘What we need…’ Shinji thought as he stopped the D-Wheel by his home.

‘Is a revolution.’ Shinji thought as he walked into his home.

**Author's Note:**

> Words of the day: Thrummy, Insinuate, Egalitarian, Ultimogeniture


End file.
